


A table, flipped

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [51]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Announcements, Brigid - Freeform, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, M/M, Political Alliances, Politics, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), chapter 5, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which Hubert breaks the news. Not really much to say here.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725
Kudos: 2





	A table, flipped

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

2 am.

Normally, I would try to keep things quiet for this. Let Mozu get a few more hours of sleep so she can switch off with me after this. But considering this is the third time either Mozu or I needed to wake up in the middle of the fucking night, I’m not going to bother. Mostly because the reason we have something happening at this hour can be traced right back to the previous entry. That’s beyond the point.

For the moment, Hubert paced about on the walkway outside of his boyfriend’s apartment. A million different thoughts swirled about his mind, none of which ready to give any of the other thoughts a chance to shine or really take control of the mental conversation. But that was beyond the point for the moment. If memory served him correctly, it was likely that he would get an answer to his knocking. Sure, barging in would've worked. But that was not the kind of thing to start off a conversation with far-reaching effects. Especially as the door opened up.

“Hubert, what exactly is the meaning of this?” a voice called out, the dark mage focusing in on the source - Ferdinand. For the moment, the cavalier was halfway between awake and asleep. An hour. One measly hour of sleep, the rest filled with nightmares of getting disowned and possibly murdered surging about. Without a word, his boyfriend put a hand on his shoulder. Eyes meet, a promise coming through. But no further explanation.

“Because things are about to change.” Hubert answered and reached over for a kiss. Ferdinand accepted the gesture, feeling the dark mage's lips meet his own. The embrace is short and to the point. No need for anything fancy or dramatics at this ungodly hour. Especially as the two men break away, trying their hardest to not yawn.

"What's about to change?" he countered, Hubert remaining silent as he entered the apartment. Sure, he could tell Ferdinand the big news. But considering that it was just the two of them at the moment, waiting was their best option. It would at least make the number of questions getting asked down to a minimum. Especially with people like Caspar.

Of course, neither man really got any more time to ponder either the question or the plan of action. Mostly because someone was trying to punch down Ferdinand's door. Because that’s a normal thing people do at two in the morning. Guess we’ll be needing another door repair. I do hope that Gareg Mach has their door supplier on speed dial. Or would that be a mobile contact in this day and age? Doesn’t really matter, especially as Ferdinand made his way over to the door and pulled it open. Well, attempts to pull it open. Kind of hard to do when you have a blue-haired idiot stuck in the door itself. Because we can't have nice things at all.

"What is the meaning of this, Hubert!" Caspar screeched as he tried to wiggle his fist free from the door. He's not very successful on that front. Looks as if he wiggled his hand even further in. Which I don't think is even possible, but the fighter proved me otherwise. 

"We need to talk about something major." Hubert explained, flinging a stone into the door with the utmost care. Well, as much care as a person could give to an idiot who punched a hole through a door and got their hand stuck. The result is the door getting eaten away and Caspar finally being able to free his hand. “Is Linhardt with you at least?”

Caspar rolled his eyes, using this as his opportunity to step inside. But there’s no sign of Linhardt at the moment. If anything, this is a cause for concern. Someone needs to go track him down. Just in case he’s gotten into trouble or worse, is doing something that he shouldn’t be do-

“Here I am.” Linhardt greeted, downing what looks to be an energy drink of all things. Even then, the scholar looks very much awake. A book of some kind hangs in hand, though I can’t tell what the title of it is. “What did Caspar do this time?”

Hubert took a deep breath and let his gaze focus on Linhardt. Of course, Linhardt was focusing on Caspar for the moment. But the fighter remained silent for the moment. Possibly he didn’t want to admit that he messed things up and got his hand stuck in a door.

“Well, he did forget how to use a door.” Ferdinand explained and pulled two chairs over. Both boys took this as an excuse to take a seat as Petra made her entrance. No sign of Mercedes though. Guess she had some kind of job she was on or perhaps actually asleep for once. Hopefully the latter, unlike me at the moment. “Oh. Hello Petra.”

Petra nodded, trying her best to not yawn at our cavalier. While not her best bout of slumber, it was still sleep. Much more than I probably got in the process of waking up to see what the fuck you idiots deciding that this needed to be done at two in the morning. But I digress.

“That’s everyone now.” Hubert announced and went to close the door. One small problem, there is no door to really close for the moment. Probably should’ve thought that through before disintegrating it. You win some, you lose some. So for now, he pushed a dresser into the doorframe. Guess that’s technically a solution to this problem?

Heading back over to his boyfriend’s bed, Hubert took a deep breath. This was it. The moment of truth. Everything her majesty was leading straight to this. The moment he said it, there would be no going back. Everyone’s world would change in an instant. No takes back, just walking forward to the dawn. Or the closest thing to dawn that you can find in these early morning hours.

“We’ve got ourselves a change of management.” the dark mage explained and let his gaze split between all of them. “Edelgard has ascended to the throne. She wants you all to take the place of your parents.”

Silence echoed about the room, everyone unsure how to feel. Except Petra, who is very confused at the moment. Don’t really blaming her

“Except I’m a vassal.” she remarked and took a deep breath, trying to make some sense of this situation for the moment. Sure, it wasn’t that surprising that Edelgard ascended to the throne. That was inevitable. But where did that put her? Was she still somehow a hostage in some twisted game, or would Brigid be finally free from this twisted situation. “I need to go.”

Heading towards the dresser, she pushed it away. Not even looking to her classmates, the princess made her exit.

**Author's Note:**

> In all seriousness, you have to wonder how exactly the Black Eagles all find out about Edelgard becoming Emperor. You got to think that came at least a week, possibly a couple. Which isn't even factoring in stuff like weather or whether or not students who have transferred houses are included in those discussions.
> 
> Next Time: Petra goes to get some advice from the local neighborhood domme.


End file.
